2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (NAPA 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, November 19th, 2000) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward Marion / Jackie Evancho Marion) (playoff contender) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 1999 Bellsouth "Throwback" Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) * 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward Marion) Crowned 2000 NASCAR Team Champions * Team FASTEX (Eddward Marion winning the race) Number Of Laps * 325 Number Of Cautions * 8 Championship Contender Stipulations * If Eddward Marion has the better finish than Denzel Crocker, he will clinch Team Fastex the Team Championship, save Team Fastex, and prepare Team Fastex for another season. * If Denzel Crocker has the better finish than Eddward Marion, he will clinch Team REXCOR the Team Championship, Jack Fassler would lose Team Fastex, and the Fastex drivers would lose their jobs on account of Garner Rexton's villainy. Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-special opens inside the NASCAR Network studio with Mike Haugher and Pat Anther doing "NASCAR News 2Day" at the opening of the show* * Mike Haugher (NASCAR Network): Hello, race-fans. And welcome to "NASCAR News 2Day". I'm Mike Haugher. * Pat Anther (NASCAR Network): And I'm Pat Anther. * Mike Haugher (NASCAR Network): Well, this is it, Pat. The last race of the season. The Team Championship is up for grabs this Sunday at Atlanta Motor Speedway. Team REXCOR's Denzel Crocker and Team Fastex's Eddward Marion will battle to try and clinch the Team Championship for their team. But if Team Fastex loses the Team Championship, Garner Rexton will put Jack Fassler outta business and that Team Fastex wouldn't survive for another season. * Pat Anther (NASCAR Network): I believe you on that, Mike. Eddward REALLY needs to clinch the Team Championship in order to both save Team Fastex, and to keep his friends' jobs in the sport of NASCAR. Good thing we came to Atlanta, one of Edd's favorite tracks on the schedule. He racked up a Top 5 finish there in the Spring (in reference to the "2000 Pops' Moon Palace 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and I think he WILL do it for Team Fastex on a track like this. * Mike Haugher (NASCAR Network): And speaking of Eddward Marion, Team Fastex took it to the Atlanta Motor Speedway today on this Wednesday morning to do some tire-testing before the season's final race-weekend. But Team Fastex is not so lucky as of now. * Pat Anther (NASCAR Network): Indeed right, Mike. During that session, Eddward Marion, coming off of Turn #4, had popped a right-front tire, hit the wall badly, the car kept on going as his brakes failed, he hit the frontstretch wall, then viciously slid across the infield grass, still at high speed, and he ended up crashing hard into the infield pit wall, and he was immediately sent to the hospital of a broken ankle. With Eddward Marion out, Team Fastex might be in trouble, as one of their best drivers, ESPECIALLY at THAT track is out. * Mike Haugher (NASCAR Network): In matter of fact, Team Fastex owner, Jack Fassler is trying his best to seek a fill in driver for the injured kid as there are not much to choose from because the NASCAR Busch Series finale is on Saturday at Atlanta, and after that race, by NASCAR rules, once your season's done that division, you are done for the YEAR. Meaning that no one from the NASCAR Busch Series would be allowed to pilot the #20 Home Depot Pontiac after their season is over. * Pat Anther (NASCAR Network): Let's hope Jack Fassler finds a good fill-in for him, because if he doesn't, Team REXCOR might win by default by not having the full 43-car field. So Jack has gotta think fast before tomorrow when first practice begins for both teams, and if a fill in driver isn't confirmed by Bud Pole Qualifying, Jack Fassler might lose Team Fastex completely. (scene cuts to the Atlanta County Hospital in Edd's hospital room) * Jack Fassler: To be honest guys, Edd is cleared to race this Sunday... but only for a few laps due to his leg and foot injuries suffered in today's practice crash. So therefore....*sad sigh*.... we might NOT have fill-in driver to fill-in for Edd's spot. I looked everywhere for a fill-in driver, but none of them are available. We can't use Tommy, Tammy, or Evelyn, because their in the NASCAR Busch Series, and NASCAR WON'T let them race on Sunday due to their season-end. I don't know about you guys, but.... *tears up a little* It might be all over for us now. * Bubbles (sadly): No, it can't be, Sir! We NEED somebody to fill in for poor Double-D! We can't let the REXCOR baddies win the Team Championship! *cries* * Edd (tearing up): Oh dear.... * Snap: Great! Just great! Edd's out! We're THIS CLOSE to winning the Team Championship, and now THIS happens?! * Ed: We can't not achieve greatness now! Double-D NEEDS us! * Timmy (sadly): Aw, c'mon! This season and careers of ours can't end like this! We NEED somebody! * Jackie (in unison): No, no please! * Jack Fassler: Like I said, there are no drivers to cover for him, and that NASCAR won't allow NASCAR Busch Series drivers to compete in another divison if their season has ended. So there might be nothing we can do about it. * Jackie (with tears in eyes): *stutters* M-M-M-Mr. Fassler? * Jack Fassler: Yes, Jackie? * Jackie (with tears in her eyes / bravely): I'LL drive for Double-D! I HAVE potential and determination! I can do it! * Duck: How would YOU drive for Eddward?! You were never in school with us and/or have experience driving a stock car! * Jackie (bravely): Duck, I CAN do this! Double-D is MY husband, and I am NOT letting him AND Team Fastex down! I CAN do this! * Duck (doubtful): And where did YOU get YOUR experience from, Mrs. Marion?! * Jackie (bravely): I play iRacing in the racing simulator Double-D got for me when we started the season! I played it ever since and I HAVE the experience to drive and handle a racecar! PLEASE let me drive! * Timmy: C'mon, let the girl drive she wants to race! * Jack Fassler: I don't know about that. It's quite a hard decision to make. * Megan Fassler: PLEASE, Dad. It is the only way we can possibly win the Team Championship. * Karen: Megan's right, Sir. If Jackie wants to drive and help save Team Fastex, NOTHING will stop her from doing so. * Carlos "Stunts" Rey: Cyber-chica's right, Jack. All Edd has to do is START the race and hope for a caution. Why? Because if Jackie takes over as a relief-driver, the Championship scoring and points still go to the driver who started the race! (referring to Edd) Have faith in the chica, Jack. If we can do it, SHE can do it. *scene cuts to everyone's tearfully hopeful, praying faces* * Jack Fassler: Hmmmm... Jackie, we'll give you a few tests, and if you pass all of them, you will officially pilot Edd's car for the final race of the season when Edd pulls over after he starts the NAPA 500. * Jackie: Thank you, Sir! So when do I start training? *scene cuts to pit road with Jackie getting into Edd's car* Quote 2 * (scene cuts to Thursday tire-testing at Atlanta Motor Speedway on Edd (Jackie's) pit-box on pit-road with Jackie petting Maggie on the high stool* * Jackie (while petting Maggie): It's a good thing they let me take off today to let me take care of you, eh, sweetie? * Maggie (while Jackie pets her): *barks and pants in agreement* * Jackie (cutely to Maggie as she pets her and cuddles with her): *Maggie pants happily in unison* Aw, I'm so glad you agree, Mags. *kisses Maggie and cuddles with her* * Edd (in his wheelchair / watching Jackie cuddling and petting Maggie / cutely to himself): I don't know how my interactions with dogs would have been like if it weren't for that miraculous dog of my guardian angel (referring to Jackie). *scene cuts to Spongebob's cockpit* * (Coming off Turn #4) * Spongebob (in unison / slips off the corner): Whoaaa....!!!! Barnacles! I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!!!! The brakes are gone!!!! *scene cuts to pit-road where Spongebob skids down the infield grass heading for the pit-road wall* * Spongebob (voice only): LISA, LOOK OUT!!!! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa: *screams (as she did in "The Simpsons" episode, "The Girl Who Slept Too Little") and brakes to avoid a skidding Spongebob, then she accelerates quickly to try and get back up to pit-road speed* * Spongebob (as he skid into the #20 Home Depot Pontiac pit-stall): *screams as he SMACKS the pit-wall HARD, causing Jackie to fall off the stool, and Maggie to get catapulted out of the pitbox, then Maggie goes flying, and gets accidentally PELTED by Lisa's #88 Quality Care Ford* * Jackie (frightened): *gets up* NO!!!! MAGGIE!!!! *runs to Maggie, as Lisa screeches to a halt, in unison the chief starter waves the red flag to halt practice* * Edd (as the cars were heading slowly and cautiously to pit-road) / frightened): GRACIOUS!!!! NOT MAGGIE!!!! * Lisa (frantically / frightened): *exits her #88 Quality Care Ford and runs to the scene* (hysterically in horror and tears) Jackie!!!! JACKIE I'M SO SORRY!!!! I didn't mean to pelt her! It was an ACCIDENT!!!! *cries covering her face* * Jackie (frightened): *cries on Maggie* * (Bubbles and Timmy rush to the scene) * Bubbles (in unison, ambulance sirens are heard / frightened): M-M-M...Maggie...!!!!! NO!! NOOOO...!!! *cries hugging Timmy in EXTREME fear* * Timmy (in unison, ambulance sirens get louder / frightened / while hugging a frightened crying Bubbles): Aw, man...this is TRULY horrible! *hugs Bubbles tightly and cries as the ambulances show up, and take Maggie away* scene fades into the Georgia State University Animal Hospital with, Jackie, Edd, Bubbles, Timmy, and Lisa in the waiting room* * Bubbles: T...Timmy? *sniffles* Will poor Maggie be ok? * Timmy: I wish I could say, Bubs, but this IS the best veterinarian in the state of Georgia. Maggie is getting the best care a dog could ever ask for. * Jackie: (sobbing quietly as Edd comforts her) * Edd: Shhhh...try to be calm AND strong, dear. *in his mind* Oh, dear. Maggie's condition was too horrible to have witnessed. It concerns me how she's doing in the operation room....what will become of her? * Lisa (in her mind): This was all my fault. I should have looked quick and done what I could have to avoid this tragedy! (sobs into her hands) * (Vet from the Family Guy episode, "Life of Brian" comes out) * Edd: Doctor! Tell us the truth, doctor. Is Maggie....? * Timmy: PLEASE tell us Maggie's alright?! * Jackie: Is she, Doctor? * Vet: I'm...so sorry, Mrs. Evancho Marion...but Maggie's injuries are far too severe for us to save her. I don't know how much longer she has. But I suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes. * (The gang looks in shock and disheartening expressions) * (The Vet leads them to the room where Maggie laid still wounded SEVERELY) * Jackie (sadly): *excessive tears in her eyes* Maggie, no! * Edd (sadly; tears in his eyes): Man AND woman's best friend...Maggie....! * Timmy (sadly; tears in his eyes): Maggie! PLEASE! You CANNOT die! Th...this ISN'T fair! * Bubbles (sadly; tears in her eyes): You were the CUTEST dog in the WHOLE world! Yes you were...I can't believe you're DYING! (sobs quietly on Timmy's shoulder) * Lisa (sadly; tears in her eyes): Maggie...it's MY fault! I'm the reason for you dying! I should've hit the brake and kept my eyes on the pit-road better...! (cries) * (Maggie opens her eyes) * Bubbles: *soft gasp* You guys...could it...? * Timmy: I...I don't know... * (Maggie barks her last words weakly) * (Edd and Jackie gasp softly) * Lisa: What did she say? * Jackie: She says..."You've all given me a wonderful life..." * Edd: "You will all always be remembered by me in the afterlife. I love you all AND the rest of my friends on Team FASTEX. ...Good-bye..." * (Life support system beeps as Maggie closes her eyes for the last time and forever) * Vet: I'm sorry, guys. Maggie's gone. * Timmy (sadly): N-N-N-No.... *sniffles* * Lisa (crying softly): Oh, my.... This can't be! *sobs* * Edd (crying softly): My heart is SEVERELY impaired...*gasps sadly* * Bubbles (sobbing sweetly): Why do bad things happen to good people AND animals?! It's NOT fair!!! I don't like this at all!!! *sobs cutely in tears and covers her face* * Jackie (in tears) / sadly): I know, Bubbles.... *sad gasps* Maggie is dead and gone from us.... *sniffles* * (scene cuts to the gang crying and mourning individually in the emergency room, then cuts to the gang hugging each other together in EXTREME sorrow, then fades to black) * (At Maggie's funeral where The FASTEX drivers and crew chiefs from both the Winston Cup AND Busch Series divisions as well as Jack Fassler, Libby Fassler, Douglas "Duck" Dunaka, Mark "Charger" McCutchen, Miles McCutchen, Carlos "Stunts" Rey, Steve "Flyer" Sharp and Lugnut were dressed in funeral black, mourning and leaving flowers on Maggie's coffin) * Jackie: Thank you so much for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Fassler. Maggie would be TRULY grateful that you came to her funeral. * Jack: It was no problem at all, Jackie. Maggie may not have been a driver or crew chief, but she was a part of Team FASTEX too...as a fellow SUPPORTER. * (Overview of the funeral is shown) * Jackie: Thank you all for coming today. * Bloo: Sheesh, where was this kind of funeral when the rain ruined our trip to "Monsoon Lagoon"?! (reference to the FHFIF episode, "Bloo Tube") * Mac: Bloo! This is more important than some water park! Jackie lost her dog! Give her a moment of your time! * (Bloo slouches in his seat) * Jackie: My dear, Eddward and I would like to say a few words... * Edd: *sad exhale; sad tone* Oh dear...this is...this is NO DOUBT some of the WORST pain I have ever had to go through. And I was abused for years by Team REXCOR's own Eddy AS WELL AS seduced by the Kanker sisters of the Busch Series! * Jackie: The truth is...Maggie wasn't just my dog... * Edd: She was MY dog too...AND the key to healing my canine-phobia...she was smart...she was loyal... * Jackie:..She was kind and loving...she was a friend to us...and... what I'm trying to say is...she was like a sister to us...and...(in unison, he begins to tear up) no doubt will I be spending the rest of my life...missing her!!!! (sniffles and sadly gasps) * Edd (tears in her eyes): We'll ALL miss her, Turtledove! We'll all miss Maggie VERY MUCH! * (Scene shows the crowd tearing up; even Bloo) * Squidward (tears in his eyes; in his mind; sad tone): That dog had GREAT taste in music. I only wish I could have played a song for her on my clarinet before it was too late. Might have been the only GOOD time I could play except for that time Spongebob and I molded together! (referring to the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "SquidBob TentaclePants") * gets lowered down into her grave with Jackie, Edd, and the Evancho family tearing up as they watched Quote 3 * (inside Timmy's section in the NASCAR garage during a rain delay) * (thunder rolls during heavy downpours) * Buttercup: I hate rainy days! I need to burn some rubber! It's the time of the NAPA 500, the last race of the season! Why does it have to rain on the scheduled time?! We could've been firing our engines by now! *accidentally hits Bubbles* *Bubbles: *cries* * Timmy: Hey! I want to take it to the track as much as you do Buttercup, but I ain't wailing on Bubbles. * Rudy: Yeah, we can't race in the rain, Buttercup. NASCAR won't allow us. * Chicken (Buttercup's crew chief): Yeah B.C, it ain't worth it. This ain't a road-course. * Buttercup: Well, I want that Canadian road-course in Montreal (referring to Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada) to be on the schedule next year if Big Bill France Sr decides to add it for once! HMPH! * Wanda: And I want to teach that Remy jerk a lesson for wrecking Cosmo last week, but this rain is preventing me from doing so! * Ed: Like Gatorade? * Timmy: Will you ever turn off, Ed? * Ed: Have not a clue what you just said, little buddy. * Bubbles: I hope this rain stops soon. *sad gasps* If it doesn't, we have to race tomorrow instead of today. I don't want to wait until tomorrow to race! *cries* * Timmy: Awwww.... don't worry, Bubbly Bunny, I'm sure the rain will stop soon. The Weather Channel said there's few scattered thundershowers here in Hot-Lanta, but they also said that it'll clear up when sundown begins. They said we'll definitely get the race in tonight. * Bubbles: Yay! I can join in in helping Edd win the Team Championship for Team Fastex tonight! * Rudy: Yeah, after all, we DO have lights around the speedway to light up the track. * Timmy: You got that right, Rude. Bubbles will help us get Edd to win this for all of us. But Edd needs to watch his rear bumper tonight because Crockpot wants to give Team REXCOR that title and will try to embarrass all of us. In fact, I could've been a title contender with Double-Dude if it wasn't for that stupid Crockpot! * Rudy (in his head): I think I know what Timmy means by what he's going to say. * Timmy: The Fairy World 500 last Sunday was the most upsetting day of me and my fans' lives when I couldn't win to get in! Crockpot screwed me out of the Final 2 after what he did to eliminate me from the Chase! * Bubbles: *gasps* It was horrible! I was in 16th place when I saw him body-slam poor little Mac out of the way! Everyone in the stands were crying and hugging each other! It was the saddest thing in Fairy World, Townsville, and our home in Dimmsdale history! *scene fades to Fairy World Int'l Speedway, in unison to her crying* * (In Bubbles' flashback) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): One more lap to go in the Fairy World 500! Eddy McRich is the race leader and Timmy Turner is running in 2nd! Turner knows if the #99 car of Denzel Crocker finishes 12th or worse, the #24 team will be one of the 2 championship contenders that will clinch the title next week in Atlanta! So far, Crocker is running in 12th right behind Mac Kazoo! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (in 2nd / in his head): C'mon, Mac! Block him while you can! *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Remember, Crocker has to finish 11th or better to knock Turner out. He needs to pass one more car and cross the start/finish line! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Benny Parsons (ESPN / voice only): And it doesn't look like he's gonna make it! * Crocker (in 12th / in his head) Oh, I'll make it alright. *rams Mac out of the way in-between turns 3 and 4* * Mac: (voice only): Whoa.... HEY! *scene cuts to the track* * Benny Parsons (ESPN): WHOA... * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison): Crocker body-slams Mac Kazoo up the racetrack! Mac slips high, here comes Crocker through! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 11th): *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy: *looks at the rear view mirror as Eddy and he cross the line to end the race *loud horrified gasp* What the... NNNNOOOOO!!!!!! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker: *evil cackle* YOU'RE DONE TURNER!!!!! And best of all... I ELIMINATED YOU IN FAIRY WORLD!!!!! *hysterically cackles evilly* * Timmy (while tearing up): *sees fans sobbing and cutely hugging each other* Now I know how Dimmsdale and Townsville feel about this depressing moment. * (scene fades back to the Atlanta Motor Speedway garage) *Lisa: If it weren't for Crocker's illegal move, we could've won the Team Championship last week, and we could've saved Mr. Fassler from losing Team Fastex. (referring to REXCOR owner, Garner Rexton owning Jack Fassler's bank, forcing Jack to make loan payments to the evil, greedy, REXCOR owner) *Snap: WHAT?! Even if I didn't get picked by Team Fastex, I STILL would've been in the wide world of motorsports! *Edd: *gasps* I'm most astounded by you, Snap. If it weren't for Mr. Fassler, we still would've been in school, some of us wouldn't have been married couples along with us living independently, and we wouldn't have been famous and fan-favorites. *Ed: Famous? Like hot dogs and bacon-cheeseburgers? *Edd (annoyed): *short pause* Puh-lease! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* *scene cuts into the Team Fastex team meeting being very crucial* *Jack Fassler (softly / tearfully / nervous): Well guys.... *short tearful pause*.... there's nothing I can tell you. With those poorly-skilled replacement race-officials officiating the race this evening.... *sad, depressed-sigh*... REXCOR is going to go all-out with their lowdown, dirty, cheating tactics to win this race, the Team Championship, and put us at Team Fastex out of business. All we have to do is protect Edd as well as Jackie filling in for him after the competition caution (Lap 15), keep the #20 car ahead of Denzel Crocker all race long, win the Team Championship, and that's all we have to do. Please don't be afraid to make a mistake out there, because you know I am with all of you. I can trust all of you to give it all you've got, provide as much hard, vigorous, faithful teamwork to get the #20 Home Depot Pontiac (referring to Edd's racecar) up there, and win this Team Championship for us.... for the whole country, and the ENTIRE world. We had gained fans WORLDWIDE because of the heart, inspiration, passion, vigor, consistency, respect, persistence, love, fair-play, and loyalty that our beloved team shows, and that winning the Team Championship and saving Team Fastex this evening WOULD mean a lot to the hearts of trillions around the world. Fans worldwide gathered in public places, streets, racetracks, and stadiums worldwide showing the race on big screens to watch us attempt to clinch us the Team Championship. And if we lose this one... *inhales and exhales deeply and tearfully*.... it'll be over for us. I lose everything to Garner. The Motorsphere, Team Fastex Headquarters, Team Fastex, you guys.... everything. Quote 4 *(After the Church Sisters perform the National Anthem) * P.A Announcer: And now it's finally time to give these traditional words before every command and since it's the last race of the season, you the fans will give these words to all your favorite drivers! * NASCAR Fans: ALL DRIVERS TO YOUR CARS!!!! *cheers loudly* * Trixie Tang (While approaching her #25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet): Wow! I LOVE these Atlanta fans! ESPECIALLY at night and in the playoffs! They make us feel popular! However, my main focus is on Double-D and Jackie. We NEED them to clinch the Championship for us, otherwise... *sad sigh*.... we're done. *enters the vehicle* * Rudy (While walking with Snap to their cars): All right Snap, this is it, the NAPA 500! I'm so pumped up for this last race of the season. You pumped up? * Snap: Well I always wished the season would last longer than just 36 races! Why can't we just go on world tour after the season?! * Rudy: Relax, Snap. Maybe Big Bill France Sr would think of doing that. We can only suggest. And plus, our main focus NEEDS to be on the #20 car, like what Mr. Fassler said. If the #20 car don't beat the #99 car tonight, we're done! * Snap (worried): I hear ya, Rudy! * Buttercup (approaching her #16 Guide Ford): AT LAST! I get to FINALLY kick some butt on the track for the final time this season! And we're in the twilight zone, baby! I'm all in for defending ya, Edd! *enters her #16 T.V Guide Ford* * Jackie (to Edd in his #20 Home Depot Pontiac / after he climbed in the car): Just stay calm, Edd. Do all the best you can at the beginning of this race and I will help you the rest of the way and dodge Crocker and the REXCOR drivers, and we'll be World Champions. * Edd: I will do the best I can, Turtledove. I know you can do it just like you play iRacing in our racing simulator at home. I know you'll be fine, hon. * Jackie: PLEASE be safe out there, Dubs. * Edd: I will, babe. *they kiss on the lips goodbye and good luck, and Edd begins setting up by attaching the steering wheel in place* * Francis (While walking to his #60 Power Team Chevrolet / talking to himself): Too bad it's my last time to be wailing on drivers on the track this year, and why does Mr. Rexton have to put me in the #90 Hills Bros Ford next year?! *enters the vehicle* * Timmy: *sighs sadly and puts right palm on the hood of his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet* Well rainbow paint scheme.... *tears trickle down his face* this is goodbye (foreshadowing the 2001 #24 DUPONT Chevrolet flames paint scheme which he will use next season). You were the paint scheme that got me and Bubbles into the sport as 5 year-olds. *hugs the hood of the car / sad sigh* Let's depart.... WITH A WIN. * Bloo (on his way to his #31 LOWE'S Chevrolet): Well Mac, this is the last time ever I'm driving this 31 car. Why can't this be a racecar bed?! * Mac (on his way to his car): C'mon, lighten up, Bloo! First of all, you're racing the same vehicle and paint scheme next year, and secondly, you don't need a real NASCAR stock car for a bed. * Bloo: Well I wish it was! HMPH! *enters his vehicle* *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): We're back on the air live on ESPN from Atlanta Motor Speedway after a 3-hour rain delay. You've seen a full recap of the "PEPSI All-Star Challenge" (All-Star Race from May) before we went back on the air prior to the National Anthem and now it is a gorgeous evening as the sun has fully set on the Atlanta Motor Speedway, and the best part of it is there is not one cloud in the night sky. For the 1st time since 1998, we will race under the lights here in Atlanta. And to let you all know that there will be a competition caution at Lap #15 to check the tire wear of these cars since today's rains had washed the rubber off the racetrack. Guys, it's all or nothing for Team Fastex with Eddward Marion and Denzel Crocker going head-to-head to clinch their team the Team Championship, how do you think this is going to play out? *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Well, in my opinion Bob, I think that this is the night Eddward Marion clinches the first ever Team Championship for Team Fastex, and I think he will be the one to put Denzel Crocker and Team REXCOR to bed and save Team Fastex for another season. Especially, this is indeed Edd's favorite place to race. Remember, he ran well here back in the Spring (in reference to the "2000 Pops' Moon Palace 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and he really knows how to get around this place. I think Eddward Marion WILL pull it off tonight and win the Team Championship for Team Fastex. *Ned Jarrett (ESPN): Indeed, Benny. But the most difficult part of this challenge is that Edd won't be IN his car all race long, because due to his injuries suffered from mid-week's practice crash here at Atlanta, Dr. Libby Fassler had cleared Edd to drive for only until the competition caution. Since there was no driver available, Jack Fassler had to recruit Edd's wife Jackie to pilot his #20 Home Depot Pontiac in order to keep Team Fastex in the Team Title hunt. Man, I hope Jackie knows what she's doin' out there when she pilots the #20 car after the competition caution at Lap #15 this evenin'. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): In order for Team Fastex to clinch the Team Championship, Edd will have to START the race, avoid disaster from Team REXCOR until the competition caution waves at Lap #15, and Jackie would have to have the better finish than Denzel Crocker. They do THAT and have the Team Fastex teammates back them up and defend them from hungry Team REXCOR drivers, the Team Championship will be theirs, and Team Fastex would be saved at would last for another season. Quote 5 * Timmy (on his radio communicating with Bubbles): All right, Bubbly. Now what I want you to do on the track tonight is just remain calm, run fast laps, and stay in your own world and don't get into anyone else's. (referring to the REXCOR drivers) Just don't let the REXCOR drivers intimidate you, watch your gauges, assist us in keeping Edd and Jackie ahead of Crockpot, and we'll be Team Champions and Team Fastex will be saved. * Bubbles (nervously): N-n-no p-problem, T-Timmy Bear. I-I've g-got my g-g-game on. *gulps nervously* *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Edd (to himself / praying): Dear Lord, I ask you to please keep me and my faithful friends and fellow Team Fastex teammates safe from the dangers of Team REXCOR, and would you please bless us and give us the strength, courage, wisdom, persistence, consistence, and vigor to overcome these difficult challenges me, my wife, and my teammates will face in this evening's race, and guide us with Your grace to help us out of harm's way and save Team Fastex, and the hearts of trillions around the world that we touched. Amen. *makes the sign of the cross and kisses his cross* *scene cuts to the track* * P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of auto racing, as a special thanks, to of all of our NASCAR fans for your support throughout the 2000 Winston Cup Series season, *playoff crowd cheers and roars in unison to the last 8 quotes* it is now your chance to get these 43 vehicles to roar to life! The countdown begins! 10! *fans join in the countdown* 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! * All NASCAR Fans in attendance: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!!!!!!!! *cheers and roars loudly* * Bart (talking to himself): *starts his engine* Gentlemen, eat my shorts! * Squidward (annoyed): *starts his engine* Well it's the last time I'm ever gonna drive in this lousy sponsor. (referring to his sponsor, McDonald's, foreshadowing him driving the 2001 #9 DODGE Dealers Dodge and also foreshadowing the Dodge manufacturer debuting in the 2001 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season) It's about time they put me in a more mature sponsor! *revs his engine* *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa (while revving her engine): That's if Edd wins us the Team Championship tonight. Us, Team Fastex MUST help Edd finish higher than Crocker in order for us to win the Team Championship and advance the team to prepare for another season. *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* * Rudy: *revs his engine* Lisa's right, Squidward. Edd is Team Fastex's ONLY HOPE in order to get us through the season. *revs his engine twice* *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* * Imaginary Gary (while revving his engine): Oh, really?! You think the boy with a sock on his head is gonna win Team Fastex the Team Championship?! Well, it'll only take one spin-out before the competition yellow flag to knock the sock-boy out of championship contention and your whole entire team out of the sport! *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy: You shut your fu--*bleep*--ing mouth, do--*bleep*--bag! Gloating will get you and Team REXCOR nowhere! *revs her engine* *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* * Imaginary Gary (while revving his engine): We'll see about that that, Blondie! And by the way, that retro paint scheme of yours (referring to Joe Nemechek's 1999 #42 Bellsouth Chevrolet blue paint scheme) looks pretty blue, the way Bubbles and your stupid team will feel later when Crocker clinches us the championship and knock Team Fastex out of NASCAR for good! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy Vortex (offended): Actually, that's the color of your eye once I slam you in the fu--*bleep*--ing wall! In matter of fact, your eye will be BLACK & BLUE when I take you outta this fu--*bleep*--ing race! *revs her engine* *scene cuts to Plankton's cockpit* * Plankton: We'll see about that you weak-minded fool! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy (offended): WEAK-MINDED?!!!! I'm gonna fu--*bleep* you up, cyclops! *scene cuts to Jimmy Neutron's cockpit* * Jimmy (while revving his engine): Don't waste your breath now, Cindy. We have to keep this well-calm and focused in order help Eddward win us the Championship. *scene cuts to Calamitous' cockpit* * Calamitous (while revving his engine): Like that's ever going to pay off, Neutron! Edd is too much of a wimp to clinch Team Fastex the umm... umm... *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * Ed (while revving his engine): A subscription to Chunky Puff World?! *scene cuts to Calamitous' cockpit* * Calamitous: *annoyed groan* You don't know when to think smart for once, you idiotic imbecile! *revs his engine* *scene cuts to Jimmy Neutron's cockpit* * Jimmy: I wouldn't be too confident if I were you, Professor! Eddward might be a "wimp", but he can still show you all what TRUE team-sports is all about! *revs his engine twice* *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * Princess Morebucks (while revving her engine): Really Nerdtron?! Team sports?! HAH! You, Team Fastex are fu--*bleep*--ing* USELESS without your smelly sock-headed wimp on the track later in the race! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Edd: *revs his engine once* Pardon me, Morebucks. First of all, that is ME you're badmouthing, second, I'm afraid your use of profane language isn't going to make you more important. *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * Princess Morebucks (sarcastically): Is that so, Sock-boy?! Fassler actually taken away your NASCAR' Winston Cup Series ride, and handing it over to your bratty squeaky singer wife! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Edd (offended): Squeaky singer?! Bratty?! First of all Morebucks, she is NOT a juvenile brat, Mr. Fassler NEVER taken away my ride, third, Jackie is filling in for me after the competition caution, and fourth, you have absolutely no right to bully my wife and call her names! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa (while revving her engine): Edd, please pay no attention to Morebucks. She only taunts to intimidate you and cause melee, and that SHE is bratty herself. *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * Princess Morebucks (offended): *while revving her engine twice* What was that, Loo-sah?! (referring to Lisa) *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa: I'm afraid I'm not answering that question Morebrat No-Bucks! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* * Eddy (while revving his engine): Enough beatin' around the bush, guys! We've got a Team Championship to steal from Sockhead, and put Team Fastex outta business! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (while revving his engine): And guys and gals of Team Fastex, let's show REXCOR what happens when they disrespect and fu--*bleep* with Team Fastex, and that life ain't fair to them, in the words of my wife! (referring to what Bubbles told Timmy in the "2000 Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* * Eddy (while revving his engine loudly): Let's FINISH this! *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit with a close-up of Sandy's furious look while shuddering her head violently* * Sandy (while revving her engine EXTREMELY loudly): AND NO MORE JIGGERY POKERY!!!!! LET'S WRAP UP THIS SEASON WITH A TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!!!! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering and roaring being heard in the background): It is DO OR DIE for Team Fastex as the 43 metal beasts have roared to life! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit with a close up of Edd's' face* (voice only) Can Eddward Marion win Team Fastex the Team Championship and help the team advance to prepare for another season?! We will find out in 325 laps! The green flag flies next on ESPN! *scene cuts to Jack and Libby Fassler, Duck Dunaka, and Miles McCutchen in the pit-box as the cars roll of of pit-road to begin their warm-up laps in double-file behind the pace-car* * Miles McCutchen (in unison to the cars pulling off of pit-road): So Jack, what happens if Double-D doesn't win us the Team Championship? * Jack Fassler (in unison to the cars pulling off of pit-road): I lose everything to Garner. Team Fastex, our friends,.... everything. Quote 6 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): After a nearly 3-hour rain delay, *crowd cheers loudly as the pace car pulls into the pits* the pace car FINALLY will head to pit road as we begin the last race of the 2000 season, the NAPA 500! Will Team Fastex clinch tonight?! *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Edd's father, in unison to the playoff crowd cheering and roaring loudly* We will find out as the green flag waves and we're underway in the NAPA 500! Glad you're sharing the evening with us on ESPN! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): It's all or nothing for Team Fastex this evening here in Hot-Lanta in the NAPA 500! Green flag is in the air, and we're underway at A.M.S! Eddward Marion gets a good jump and a BUMP by nemesis, Denzel Crocker! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Eddward Marion had elected to start on the bottom of the racetrack, as the pole-sitter gets the choice! Marion will go into Turn #1 with a half-car length lead over Sandy Cheeks! Cheeks is trying to squeeze it down to the white line, she won't get it done, and they're door-to-door down that backstraightaway! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Sandy Cheeks with the momentum from the high groove is on the outside of Eddward Marion right now! Marion, though with the edge on the bottom line, he drives it way deep into Turn #3, races up the racetrack, and will hold the lead off Turn #4! * Mark Garrow (PRN Radio): Mojo Jojo had a big wiggle in the middle of Turn #4 and lost a lot of ground! Up front, Denzel Crocker will lead Lap #1 by inches as he sneaks to the inside of Eddward Marion. * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): The 2 Team Championship Contenders are out in front and setting the pace! It is Denzel Crocker! He'd like to take that lead away from Eddward Marion! Marion fights to the outside, with Crocker running down low! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Side-by-side for the lead, sittin' all alone in 3rd is Sandy Cheeks, then you got Finbarr Calamitous and Buttercup Simpson side-by-side for 4th! Eddward Marion, in the middle groove goes way deep into Turn #3! They're still side-by-side on the frontstretch! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Squidward Tentacles went underneath the car of Rudy Tabootie, then "washed up" the track, and again at the line on the inside, Crocker leads by inches! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Good sign, the 2 grooves, the bottom and top seem to be relatively equal on the south-end, that's the Turn 1 and 2 area! Crocker's STILL battling side-by-side with Marion! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): The 2 Team Championship contenders DO NOT want to give up the lead to this race! Here comes Denzel Crocker on the inside! Eddward Marion in the high groove! Marion will take the middle lane in Turns 3 & 4, but they will be door-to-door as they race to the frontstretch! Quote 7 * Quote 8 *(Lap 37 out of 325 Laps) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Jackie Evancho Marion has climbed up to the 7th position, as she passes Kevin Shovelchin, and now she sets her sights on Eddy McRich for the 6th spot, trying to move up in the field, and look at her go! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Man oh man, she is on a MISSION! I bet her husband, Eddward "Double-D" Marion is LOVIN' this. His angelic wife drivin' in his #20 Home Depot Pontiac, and showin' what these REXCOR drivers what she is made of, even though she is inexperienced drivin' a REAL stock car. *Ned Jarrett (ESPN): Indeed, Benny. She is just HUNTIN' down, the 3rd-place car of Denzel Crocker as he is now bein' challenged by Timmy Turner. *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *(in Turns 1 & 2, Backstretch, Backstraightaway, in Turns 3 & 4, on the frontstretch to complete Lap #37 of 325 laps, and in Turns 1 & 2) *Eddy (in 6th / angrily): Well, if it isn't Jackie Ev-nobo, the miserable little runt that turned Sockhead The Miserable Traitor (referring to Double-D) on me! I thought you were a squeaky, glass-breaking opera singer! Not some smelly Team Fastex NASCAR driver! *scene cuts to Jackie's cockpit* *Jackie (in 7th / offended): First of all, that's EVANCHO, second, I am much taller than you, third, YOU were the traitor to HIM when you constantly abandon him for money and jawbreakers, manipulate him to construct your low-budget failed scams, and making his life wallow in COMPLETE misery with your constant bullying and lies! And 4th, That nasty comment you made of me just now WILL haunt you for rest of your life! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (losing the 6th position to Jackie / rudely): Oh, that so, Ev-nacho?! *scene cuts to Jackie's cockpit* *Jackie (gaining the 6th position / as she passes Eddy): Evancho! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (slipping to 7th / being passed): Whatever! *scene cuts to the track* *clips Jackie's car a little, causing her to slip a little off Turn #4 (in unison, Jackie exclaims "WHOA!"), but she saves the car from spinning out* *scene cuts to Jackie's cockpit* *Jackie (in 7th and then slipped back to 8th as Kevin passed her): That wasn't funny at all, Eddy! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (in 6th): HA! HA! HA! Forget your glasses at home?! This is how us REXCOR drivers race! We don't drive by the rules-- WHOA!!!! *in unison, Kevin punts Eddy up the track and Eddy brushes the wall, Eddy screams as he does so, then Eddy loses the 6th and 7th positions, and slips back to the 8th position* *scene cuts to the track, then to Jackie's cockpit* *Eddy (in 8th / voice only / in unison, Jackie giggles): Kevin, you jerk! Why did you have to fu--*bleep--*ing do that?! *Kevin (in 6th / voice only / in unison / Jackie giggles): Because I don't punt girls, I punt DORKS! *Jackie (in 7th): *giggles* Kevin, you are so funny. *Kevin (in 6th): Hey, no problem, Jackie. *scene cuts to the track* Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * (on Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Earlier today, we had a storm of heavy downpours here in Atlanta, and now we have another major storm in the area, a storm of furious racing on the track that is, because look at this 7-car breakaway from the other cars, they just left the rest of the field in the dust and now they are battling for the lead as if it was the last lap! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): You got that right Bob, *scene cuts back to the track* because these drivers in the first 7 spots (1. #20 Jackie Evancho Marion 2. Timmy Turner, 3. #99 Denzel Crocker 4. #21 Princess Morebucks 5. #88 Lisa Simpson 6. #6 Finbarr Calamitous 7. #18 Ed Monobrow) in the running order so far JUST WON'T WAIT for the white flag! * *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * (diving into Turn # 3) *Jackie (in the lead): *pants* I'm doing all I can, Timmy! But the others, especially CROCKER are closing on us! *pants* scene cuts to Jackie's cockpit* * (in between Turns 3 & 4) *Timmy (in 2nd / an inch away from Bubbles' bumper): Don't worry, Jackie! We'll try to break away from that pack! Just keep drafting with me! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* *(Heading onto the frontstretch to complete Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / alongside Princess Morebucks in the 4th position): You won't be breaking away from me as I, Mr. Crocker will get by you and hold my position hostage with the help of my evil teammates, win the championship, and prove to everyone that fairies do exist! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): *growls* The world already knows that, Crocker! Stupid Cosmo & Wanda are in the series and THEY'RE FAIRIES! Do I need a headache after 126 laps?! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #1) *Crocker (in 3rd): No, but I have a Team Championship to steal away from a kid with a sock on his head and end Team Fastex for good! (referring to Bubbles) *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): First of all, that blonde headache (referring to Jackie) is in his car, you buffoon! And second, I have a whiny a bi--*bleep* all over my rear bumper like a sniffing cat! (referring to Lisa's deceased cat, Snowball) *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Lisa (in 5th): Hey! I heard that you screeching vulture! And you're the whiny bi--*bleep* yourself because you whine, gripe, scream, and cry when you lose or crash! That all makes you the sore loser you are! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * (roaring into the backstraightaway) *Morbucks (in 4th / in-between Crocker and Lisa): Oh, PUH-LEASE! At least I'm not a lousy tree-hugger! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #3) *Lisa (in 5th): And at least my car don't run on fitlhy, squeamish, nauseos gas! (in reference to Morebucks' car sponsor CITGO gas) *scene cuts to Morebucks cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 3rd): NAUSEOS?!!! *growls* THAT'S IT!!!! I'm going all out on you!!!! *Lisa (in 5th / voice only): HAH! You're on, bi--*bleep*! Sadly I'll be defending my best friend so she can clinch the Championship for Team Fastex and shut Team REXCOR and that deluded Crocker up! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (heading onto the frontstretch to complete lap 127 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / on the bottom of Morbucks and Lisa): DELUDED?! *growls* Now your best friend is gonna feel my wrath! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed (in 7th): Like robots? *Finbarr Calamitous (in 6th, with Ed all over his rear bumper /voice only) Augh! Don't even mention that, Einstein! You know I don't like being reminded about the time I never put in a bathroom in my um.. ummm... *Ed: bus driver?! * (In-between Turns 1 & 2) *Calamitous (voice only): *groans* You just don't get it do you, Ed?! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 5th as Lisa passed her on the outside): Eh, don't listen to that dumb chump, Calamitous! Ed is just a brainless idiot, just leave him alone in 6th! *with sudden realization* And Loo-ah the dork-girl just got by me! *Lisa (in 4th / voice only): You got that right, Morebi--*bleep*! *Princess Morebucks (in 4th): *roars in fury* Get back here! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Ed (in 6th): Not if I, Ed get you first and take you to the bathroom, Morebucks! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 4th): Ah, bathroom SCHMATHROOM! *scene cuts to the track* *Pat Patterson (PRN Radio) ....into Turn #3, Lisa Simpson clears Princess Morebucks in the #21 CITGO Ford for the 4th position, and she's now settin' her sights on Denzel Crocker for 3rd as they head towards the frontstretch! * Mark Garrow (PRN Radio): Off Turn #4, 3rd place driver, Denzel Crocker is now feeling the heat from Ed Monobrow as he gets by Calamitous, Morbucks and Lisa Simpson, making it 3-wide on the frontstretch and now the #18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac will set his sights on Championship Contender, Denzel Crocker! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Ed Monobrow gets the good run into Turn #1 as he clears both cars! Meanwhile, Denzel Crocker needs to watch his bumper as a hard-charging Ed Monobrow approaches him off of Turn #2! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Jackie Evancho Marion and Timmy Turner still show the way as they roar down the backstretch, but they've still got company! Denzel Crocker and Ed Monobrow are now fightin' for the 3rd position as they roar into Turn #3! Ed Monobrow remains on the outside lane, he now gets the good run in the middle of the corners and clears Crocker, but Crocker wants it back as they exit Turn #4! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Ed Monobrow and Denzel Crocker are still wrestling for the 3rd position as they roar down frontstretch, completing Lap 129 of 325 laps this evening! Crocker on the inside, Ed on the outside as they head back to Turn #1! Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * (Lap 316 of 325 laps) *cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired), Benny Parsons (1941-2007), and Ned Jarrett. * The PRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special race will be Mark Garrow & Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (Turns 1 and 2), and Brad Gillie (backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * The pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Jim Noble, Pat Patterson, Wendy Venturini, Hermie Sadler, and Brendan Gaughan. * This is the last race of the season. * The original start time of the NAPA 500 was 2:30 pm, but a 3-hour rain delay pushed the race start time to 5:30 pm. * Late in the race, Edd performs a MIRACLE and re-enters the race during caution flag pit-stops with 25 laps to go, despite he wasn't cleared by Dr. Libby Fassler to be out on the track that long, and he pulls off another miracle by WINNING the race in dramatic fashion, clinching Team Fastex the Team Championship. The leading 7 cars wreck (including Edd) at the start/finish line when Edd wins (sliding across the start/finish line first). * In some scenes and the ending, pieces of music from "Miracle" (2004) will be used to give more of an inspirational feeling to it. * In the finishing laps, the commentators use references from "The Miracle On Ice" due to the heavy-duty battling in the lead-pack, keeping their team-representing driver for the Team Championship up front of the other. Atlanta Motor Speedway * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlPHa5zUtyk